


Red Fox and Little Socks

by QueenOfTheFandoms01



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Multi, courtney will sue you, dawn has a baby, dawn's ex says hi, duncan will kick your ass, sierra is a stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms01/pseuds/QueenOfTheFandoms01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn now works at a vet after graduation high school and college and Noah  works alongside with her as a receptionist. One day, Scott comes over with a wild fox he found alone and bleeding near the street. He comes to Dawn for help and only for the animal's poor life, she does. While standing by her side, Scott realizes how much the girl he once know has grown up and had her own little aura reader, but why isn't there a man with her? Will they fall for each other during the time their together, or will there be people trying to pull them apart? First story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Fox and Little Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be short just so you all know, now ENJOY!

Today was like any other day, saving animals, prescribing medicines, and making people happy and Dawn was satisfied with the work that was done this day. The turns the light off in her office and she makes her way down the hall and into the waiting room, where her book-loving friend was there with a calm, patient look on his face.

"You did great today, Dawn. I've never seen you works so hard and yet so calm at the same time. Shouldn't you be home by now? Ella usually takes the shifts this late. And besides, won't Dusk be worried that you be here at this time?"

Dawn giggles slightly, "Zoey is watching over her remember? I though you knew Ella wouldn't be here tonight, though?"

"Maybe I didn't care enough to remember," Noah deadpans. Dawn playfully rolls her eyes. She moves away from the Indiana-Canadian and lowers the lights in the room until they were both surrounded by darkness and an occasional car light coming through the side windows. They both go to the nearby room to grab their belongings and heavy coats. 

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Noah asks.

"Yeah, I would ask Hunter, but he has a late shift tonight too."

They conversed and made their way toward the door and once the automatic doors open, someone had slammed into the pair, a wild, panicked emotion of his freckled features. There was a shaking object in his hands that he was holding close with his coat surrounding it. Looking closer, Dawn spots a tiny head of a baby red fox, it's thick winter coat covered in snow.

"What happened to it?"

She reaches for the small whimpering creature and pulls back when it begins to yelp loudly, squirming in the man's arms. She moves closer to the fox and it begins to cry, letting short, loud noises come from it's mouth. The cries suddenly stop when it feels the soft skin of the human's hand. Quiet, quick exhales came from the fox and it rubbed it nose as if it sneezed.

"Bless you," Dawn says.

She looks up to the man though the dark and questions him with her pale gray eyes.

He seemed to understand it as he began to talk, "I don't really know what happened to it. I believe something bit him. When I found him, its front right leg was bleeding pretty bad. It was shivering and left on the road to die. It's best that it should be nursed back to health until it gets better."

Dawn signals the man to follow her and she walks expertly through the darkness and into her office that held her computer, examination table, and many other supplies. She flicks on the light and her eyes are blinded due to the  bright lights. Even the little fox was used to the dark and now was despising the light at the moment. There was a crash and cursing from two men and Noah along with the mysterious man came hurling through the doorway at the same time, tripping over each others ankles. Dawn tries not to laugh, so she turns her attention to the tiny fox rested in her hands. She sets it down on the examination table and watches it curiously as it limps in a pattern.

She pulls the tiny animal toward her direction and holds its injured paw to get a close look. It was definitely a bite. Nothing poisonous, just something that could be healed in a few short months. Examining it a bit more, she realized it was a one month old she.

"It's a girl," Dawn states happily.

"How do you know?" the curious man asks.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "sir, I am a vet. And I've done a lot of research on foxes, they're my favorite animals."

Noah sits on the desks chair and moves toward Dawn. "How old do you think she is?"

"Maybe about a month old."

"What should we do?" the man buts into the conversation again.

Dawn turns around and takes a good look at the man. He was muscular and wore a plaid red and blue shirt with nice at went to his elbows with a white tank top under it. His forearms held so many freckles that they all had to push up into his face. Blue eyes that were somewhat cold stared in her own and his orange hair was pulled back in a way that it reminded her of someone she had forgotten a long time ago. But then when he called her name out, memories of the island came back and now the name of the man had hit her hard.

"SCOTT?!"

"Yep," he says cockily. "And you're Dawn."

If Mother Nature hadn't taught her right, she would have punched the man in his face. But for now, all she had to do was focus on the tiny little fox shivering violently.

She is going to save that fox, even if it means she has to stay around that arrogant ass of a man named Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a horrible ending, I just hope that it doesn't mean that you will stop reading my story.


End file.
